Benefits of Command
by Selice
Summary: (Fire Emblem 6: Sword of Seals/Fuuin no Tsurugi) After her promotion to squadron captain, Miledy invites Gale to come spend the night with her in her new apartment. Pre-game.


_This is part of a longer series of stories focused on Gale and Miledy's relationship pre-game. And by "series", I mean stories that only exist in my head and haven't actually been written down anywhere._

_Also, names and translation are based off of the first fan translation of Sword of Seals way back in 2006. Yes, I was a member of the Fire Emblem Sanctuary of Strategy (FESS) forums back then. firelizard98, one of the original translators for the FE6 patch when he was an exchange student from Japan at USC in Los Angeles, was a big fan of this pairing and I recall I exchanged a few messages with him back then._

_Do remember that Trifinne is the name of Miledy's wyvern._

_(Cross-posted at AO3 under the same username)_

* * *

"This is the largest bathtub I've ever seen," Gale said, settling down next to it with a platter of vegetables and dips in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. The woman in the tub, already buried up to her chest and the enjoying the steaming hot water, looked up.

"It's got some very...imaginative features." Miledy smiled merrily. "There's room for two." She stole a carrot slice, dipped it into one of the little bowls on the platter and deftly brought it to her mouth without dripping.

"There's room for six," Gale said as he popped the cork. He filled two glasses with sparkling wine and offered her one. She smiled and took it.

Setting the bottle down and his own glass aside he rose and started for the walk-in closet she'd designated as his eight hours ago. He removed his armor as he walked.

"This is quite a place you've found us," he said from within the closet.

"You like it don't you? I know we were going to look together but Trifinne can be so picky I just went with the only one she approved of."

"A queen cannot be denied," he quoted from some obscure text. "She's right too, it's perfect."

Miledy smiled. The smile grew wider when Gale stepped from his closet completely naked. The smile faded when she saw the bruises. "Come here Gale," she commanded in a serious voice.

He strode across the rug-strewn floor, moving easily and without any sign of pain. She slid to the edge of the tub as he closed, her eyes flitting from injury to savage injury.

"You would have told me if something happened at Calach," she said.

"Nothing happened at Calach," he said. "These are from stick practice."

"Get in," she ordered, pushing back from the rim of the tub to give him room. He did as he was told.

After he settled in and retrieved his wine he took a sip and closed his eyes.

She moved next to him. Even through the churning water the massive bruise on his left thigh was clearly visible. The ugly one on his left shoulder was turning black and blue almost before her eyes. The others were noticeable as well, flushed and scattered across his well-built frame but concentrated on his shoulders, arms and legs.

"Zeiss has got to learn to calm down," she said after a long silence.

He smiled and put his arm around her without having to open his eyes.

"Don't blame Zeiss," he said after a moment. "I needed the practice and told him to go at full force. He's very good."

"Obviously," Miledy observed ruefully. She laid her head against his uninjured right side and watched the steam rise off the swirling water. Finally she spoke. "I'm not going to allow either of you to ruin our first night in our new place. Understand?"

"Message received," Gale said softly. He squeezed her against him. "You got a lot done while we were pressing weights and waving sticks at one another."

"It was for the best," she said chuckling. "Now you have to adapt to the way I've laid things out."

"Somehow I'll manage," he murmured. "But we've got to talk about the kitchen."

Miledy suddenly draped herself across his front and fluttered her eyes at him. "Do you mean...my kitchen? Consider yourself lucky if I let you use it once in a while."

Gale opened one eye and peered at her through it with an expression that conveyed great amusement.

"Oh all right," she conceded after trying and failing to keep from grinning. "Maybe we'll talk about the kitchen...tomorrow."

"Thank you sweetheart," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

The kiss intensified by degrees, neither of them wanting it to end. Without looking they both perched their wine glasses precariously on the rim of the tub to free their hands for far more interesting tasks. Gale's freed hand slipped from her chin, down to stroke a breast for what seemed like a gloriously long time, and then worked its way down the plane of her toned stomach.

Miledy's hands were also busy. Instinctively, for her eyes were closed, she knew where to touch him so as not to aggravate his injuries. Her hands slid from his legs up his body to wrap around his neck and pull him closer

"Gale," she said, breaking away from his kiss but keeping him as close as she could. "I don't want to get my hair wet. It will take too long to dry." She kissed his cheek and then moved to his ear. "And... there are more _interesting_ things I'd like to do with you..." she breathed.

His free hand wrapped around her legs while his other hand slipped down her back. Without apparent effort he stood, lifting her clear of the tub. Water cascaded off of them in sheets as he stepped out and turned towards the bed.

As they started toward the bedroom Miledy grabbed several towels from where they lay folded in a neat stack on a dresser. She piled them onto her midsection and used the smallest one to quickly wipe down Gale's shoulders and chest. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"No reason to soak the sheets with bath water," she murmured in response.

"Always thinking," he chuckled.

"Burden of command," she agreed. She threw two of the largest towels towards the rapidly approaching bed. They opened and seemed to take wing in mid-air before settling on the bed covers.

He lay her down on the towels and settled next to her, propping himself up on one elbow.

Miledy slipped an arm through the opening between his side and the bed and gently brushed her nails along his spine.

Gale shuddered and touched her face, using his thumb to trace her unblemished features.

"My mate," he said softly, his tone full of wonder.

"Yes Gale," Miledy whispered. "Don't tell me you're just now figuring that out."

"I like to remind myself at every opportunity."

"That's not all you like to do...at every opportunity." She laughed. Her hand slid up his back to reach the damp strands of hair at his neck. Her fingers slid through them to the dry hair at the back of his skull. She closed her hand within the dark hair to leverage him towards her...but he was already moving.

His hand cupped her cheek as they kissed and then made its way down her throat and through the valley of her breasts. His hand reached the towel still  
covering her midsection and slipped beneath it.

She shivered when he touched her. Her throat and lower jaw tensed as she broke off from his kiss and took a ragged breath before crushing him down onto her. She bent her knees, raising her legs to open herself and urge him to continue. Their mouths moved together with building ferocity as his fingers explored the exterior of her womanhood, working around the lips of it until her soft moans told him to slip deeper inside of her.

It only took him a moment to find what he sought. She gasped as he gently circled it and then worked it back and forth within her. She groaned and pushed him away from her face with one hand to allow herself to concentrate wholly on the building pressure at her waist. Her other hand found his and gently guided his fingers, showing him exactly how she loved to be stroked to give her such incredible pleasure.

He watched her for a moment. Her flashing eyes were closed. Her exquisite features tense and expectant. Her breath was coming in short spurts in time with the beat of his busy fingers. The water from the tub had evaporated off her burning skin to be replaced by a glowing sheen of sweat.

He'd never seen a woman so lovely, never even considered the possibility.

He kissed her throat where the vein carrying her lifeblood pulsed rapidly. He blew against her flushed skin, moving back and forth along the path that his fingers had followed earlier. Miledy flung the towel across her midriff aside, allowing nothing to slow his descent.

He again reached his goal, sliding through fine hairs to reach her. She gasped when he withdrew his fingers to allow his lips and tongue to tenderly duplicate their deeds.

His hands slid up the bed along her body to cup her breasts as he plunged deeper into her. She was crying out now, urging him on. Her powerful riders' legs were over his shoulders, her heels pressing against his lower back. Both of her hands pressed on his head, pulling him into her, her hips moving in the oldest of rhythms.

His efforts finally brought her to climax. Her entire body shook as her cries became one long keen, taken up by Trifinne as Miledy reached out to her. There was a timeless moment as Gale worked his tongue back and forth without pause, pulses of heat coursing through Miledy's veins. Then she collapsed limply on the towel-covered bed, a fond, exhausted smile on her lips.

She felt him lay down next to her as they lay side by side looking up at the ceiling without speaking. After a comfortable silence, Miledy rolled onto her side and closer to Gale.

"You are a very wicked man Gale," she murmured as one fingernail traced a web of newer scars running from his shoulder down his arm.

"Come closer," was all he said. He slipped an arm beneath her and she moved next to him. She laid her head on his pillow and closed her eyes.

Unconsciously, or perhaps not, her free hand continued to wander over his bruised and battered form, tracing scar tissue. Finally she opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Gale," she said. "Doesn't anyone ever try to kill you?"

"Once or twice," he acknowledged dryly. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"Why are there so few scars on your chest? Do you wear a chestplate?"

"Upon occasion," he admitted. "But that's not the real reason. The chest contains the heart. I'll take a serious blow to the shoulder, the arm or wherever else I can to avoid putting my heart at risk." He smiled up at her. "I've kept my heart safe for a very long time, Miledy..."

"And now?" she asked quietly, a slight quiver in her voice.

He closed his eyes and squeezed her closer to his side. "Now I have even more reason to keep it safe."

She gave him a deep, passionate kiss at that response as her hand continued its journey. Soon enough it found its way to his manhood. Merely her exploring touch had fully aroused him.

He trembled slightly as she stroked him. She moved her lips to his ear and spoke softly.

"It appears your heart isn't the only thing you've kept safe," she whispered seductively. "I appreciate that, my mate..."

"Say that again," he demanded.

"What? Mate?" She chuckled. "I'll do better than that Gale. I'll show you..."

Her tongue slipped into his ear as she slid one leg over his waist and then rose to straddle him. She closed her eyes as she guided his length into her, taking him in slowly until they were hip to hip.

As she gently began to rise and fall upon him, she smiled. It was definitely going to be a good first night in their new place...one to remember.

He began kissing and tasting her sweet flesh, finding a pert nipple and began to gently bite it while sucking on it... he reached down and stroked her clit as he slid in and out of her. He was thrusting into her faster and faster, concentrating on the pleasure he was giving his love and how good she felt inside...so tight... wet... hot... it was driving him crazy he didn't want to stop...ever... he wanted this woman in his life forever.

Her fingers dug into his back as he thrust up into her, "Gale..." she murmured. "I ... love you..."

He heard her words and slowed his thrusting and kisses, looked into her eyes again, kissed her lips and slid his head to her ear and whispered back, "I love you too... I want you in my life forever and always." He kissed her ear before resuming his rhythmic thrusting.

Miledy moaned in pleasure as both gave into their longing and desire for the other. Hearing her moans encouraged him to work harder to pleasure his lover... he felt the desire filling him... he knew he wouldn't last much longer with her..."My love," he panted, "Would you like me to finish inside you?" He slowed to wait for her answer... he loved her and wanted her to make her own choice.

"Yes," she moaned, kissing his sweat drenched lips as she simultaneously clenched her tight inner walls around him, hard. Her knees locked against his waist on the bed, and she threw her head back in a silent scream, her short red hair whipping around her face, breasts bouncing, and back arched as she felt his hot seed spill into her...

She collapsed bonelessly onto him as the lights behind her eyes started to fade. He carefully rolled them onto their side and slipped out of her. A soft moan escaped her as she slowly opened her eyes, glazed over from the strength of her orgasm and the intoxicating afterglow.

"Here you are lover," he said handing her a glass. Miledy blinked in surprise. She must have been out of it a little longer than she'd thought, long enough for him to go the kitchen and get them both a cold drink filled with large pieces of ice.

She sat up and took the glass, "Thanks..." She moved next to him as he sat. "I did mean it, you know. I do love you. I have for a long time. First as a friend... then as a lover..." She rested her head against his arm, "I'm just sorry we let so many things come between us... I'm sorry I let them come between us."

He moved to hold her tight in his arms, letting the icy sweat drip from the glass onto her back, "It's OK... we can change that all now though. We have a chance to start anew... just you and me... How does that sound?" he said as another drop dripped onto her back and slid down it.

She flinched from the cold water, "You know you're dripping..."

"Oh really," he said as he took a piece of ice from his glass and began to trace her spine...

She drew away from the ice, "What are you doing?" she asked, with a smile, "Trying to torture me?"

"I would never do that," he replied as he set the glass down and gently pushed her onto her back, "Just enjoy." he told her as her drew the ice down her neck and onto her breast circling her nipple and then moving down her belly... wherever the ice went his tongue followed.

Miledy shivered at the odd sensations... icy cold... then burning hot. She found it oddly arousing... even after the exhausting lovemaking they'd just enjoyed only moments ago.

As he trailed the ice down her belly he looked up at her and grinned and slid the ice between her thighs, followed by his ever probing tongue. He felt her thighs buck up to meet his tongue and the ice. He circled her wetness with the ice... then sliding it inside her slowly... letting her enjoy the new sensations. He felt himself growing again...

Damn. What this woman could do to him.

It wasn't long before her sweltering heat melted the cube he'd slid into her. She spread her legs further and wrapped them around his waist as he brought himself up to enter her again.

He wasn't able to last after some quick hard thrusts into her this time; the vise-like grip of her inner walls as she clenched around him with every thrust certainly contributed and he filled her again quickly. He collapsed into her arms and held her close as he grew soft inside her, kissing her lips, holding her and telling her how much he loved her.

Miledy held him, gently running her hand through his hair. Sated and exhausted she was content to simply lie there with his weight pleasantly on top of her.

"God, I needed this..." she sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

I've actually been thinking about you since you returned. Remembering... And I've fought it. And for once it felt so good, to just give in to what I really wanted... You." She lightly prodded his hip with her knee, nudging him off of her. He obliged, pulling out and laying next to her as he molded her against his body.

"Ah I see... I'm very glad to hear that from you... and I'm glad you finally acted on what we both knew so long ago. I hope this will be a permanent thing between you and me… and no others," he said with a smile and a gentle kiss to her neck.

She nodded, "I hope so. I don't ask just anyone to stay with me… at least not normally..."

He peered at her and chuckled. "Well I'll be honest and say I'm very glad to hear that."

She leaned back against his chest, "There are several unpleasant things we'll need to be prepared for..."

"Such as..." he asked.

"Narshen will never forgive us..."

"I think he knows it should have been me with you all along..." he trailed off.

"Maybe..."

"What else will we have to deal with?" he asked her, not wanting to dwell on that sore subject too long.

"What others will say... I mean with this happening so soon after..."

"Hmm... we can leave it a secret between you and I... but I doubt anyone would buy it. I think most of the squadron knows how we feel about each other... they may even be happy for us," he replied.

Miledy chuckled, "Maybe. But perhaps not telling everyone right away would be a good idea..."

"As you wish, love. Whatever you want you get. I'm here to serve you," he said giving her a wink.

"I don't want to be the boss. I have to do that all the time," she said with a little pout. "You tell me what you want."

"Hmmm... that sounds extremely appealing. Are you sure?" he asked with a big grin.

"Absolutely..." Miledy said, before looking back at him with a coy smile. "... well, within reason, of course..."

"How about we share the responsibilities of our relationship?" he asked then continued, "I don't mind if others know about us... I'm proud of us... but if you feel it would be for the good of the squadron that we keep it to ourselves, then that is fine by me."

"I'm not ashamed of loving you, Gale. You know that don't you?" She shrugged, "Maybe I worry too much about what people think."

"I understand completely," he said giving her a squeeze. "As for you worrying... it's your job as Captain. I don't care what people think about me... I do my job the best I can for my riders and the squadron... people can say what they will," he said.

"Yes, it'll probably kill me before I'm 30... which doesn't give us much time."

"Well then... we'll just have to make the best out of the little time you have left," he said reaching around her belly and sliding his hands down between her thighs.

"Mmmm," she sighed with a smile, "We will at that."

"Indeed... and I see you're ready for another round m'lady," he whispered in her ear as he started to touch and probe... exploring her again.

"At least I'll die happy..." she moaned as her breathing quickened.

Oh, you won't be doing any dying tonight," he said. "Though you may feel like it…" He kissed her deeply, then gently lifted her and let her guide herself back onto him for the third time.

She quickly gave herself over to his lovemaking, enjoying his body, even as he enjoyed hers. She nibbled, tasting his skin, "At this rate, we'll never get any sleep," she whispered even as her body shuddered with pleasure.

"And your point?" he asked of her as she leaned down to kiss him again.

She chuckled lightly as their movements become more intense, more… rhythmic.

Gale was enjoying his time with her again... he couldn't believe how neglected Narshen had left her. It was stupid of him to not take care of his woman in all the ways she desired. He began moving slowly into her... drawing out their lovemaking... letting her enjoy herself as she apparently hadn't in awhile... he wouldn't let her down tonight or any other night or day for that matter. She meant too much to him to let that happen.

When Miledy awoke, he was still asleep and she carefully disentangled herself from him and made her way into the kitchen. Her stomach growled loudly as she opened the cabinets. "Breakfast is definitely in order."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, which will probably be directed at the five or so other people who actually enjoy this pairing._


End file.
